Importance
by You are my Math
Summary: They say heroes get the heroines, he begs to differ. This is not just the truth, because even when the papers are switched, he'd still wait for her. NaruSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina. AU.
1. Sasuke's

Disclaimed. AU.

A rewritten version. Originally written back in 2013.

 _Summary: They say heroes get the heroines. He begs to differ. SasuSaku, NaruSaku._

* * *

 **Importance**

by: you are my math

 _\- Even when papers are switched, I'd still wait for you -_

. . .

It was a moment of truth, as I felt a small thug on my chest, when I saw her.

It was my first time of meeting her. She was, I think, the most unusual person I have met, and I wouldn't know if it were because of the colour of her hair, or the shade of her eyes. She wasn't even attractive unlike those women I've met back then, but I was, somehow, captivated to her.

And, neither myself nor my behaviour would know why.

She was only average—almost—if it weren't because of her genuine smile to me, as she approached me. She was asking me things, I think, only I, on that day, could help her.

She was enthusiastic, bubbly, and pretty. I thought to myself, first impression wouldn't last, but, surely, this one would. She was smiling at me all throughout our conversation, I could barely catch up on the time.

When I suddenly held out my hand for an introduction, I was caught off guard. I hardly recognised what I did. It was rare of me to start up an introduction, but it didn't bother me to do so.

So, with so much enthusiasm, I smiled to her, as she took my hand with such urgency of excitement I have never felt before.

"Haruno Sakura!"

I figured, she was a freshmen student, taking Bachelor of Science Major in Nursing.

Far different with mine, as I was taking up Civil Engineering.

Completely different, I supposed. But if I were to be honest, I've never felt so accustomed to her than to anyone else. Maybe because, despite our completely different fields, our personalities somehow complement each other, like missing pieces of a puzzle.

It wasn't a conclusion for a limited time, it was just a statement of what I felt at that time.

I think we could be good friends.

Although, the only thing that hinder me from getting to know her is the fact that she wouldn't probably risk it, for she is already taken.

"Hey, Teme!"

I stared blankly ahead at the person approaching us. She is in a relationship with my best friend.

It somehow killed whatever there was in my line of hope, and I couldn't understand why it never felt so wrong to me.

.

.

Within a year, I did learn to know her more, it was probably one of my accomplishment at that time. She was worth knowing. We even became acquaintances, to friends. It wasn't hard, although there'd be times that I'd be in silenced, oblivious to what would I say to her.

But because of Naruto, I came to trust her enough to let her in.

One could even consider that, I learned to open up with someone else other than Naruto. It was as though telling me that I have entitled her a special place in me.

While that may be true, I still didn't forget to set up my limit. A lane where she and I shouldn't meet. A lane that I guess should be left alone, untouched.

But I wasn't sure to myself if I could even manage to hold myself altogether. I started questioning things, I shouldn't have bothered to.

Why am I even like this? I was contented to be just friends with her, she even considered me as a brother. A brother that she could rely on.

But why do I feel as though it wasn't enough? It wasn't fitting as it supposed to.

I accompanied her for one day to her hometown back in Kyoto, when Naruto had a tight schedule for their preliminaries. She was doing all the talks, I hardly gave one, though occasionally, I would respond.

But in all, I walked in silence, listening intently to her voice.

And before I knew it, I never wanted for her to stop talking to me.

Before I knew it, I somehow wanted to just stay here in the road with her.

I never wanted to go back home, for I knew, that if we did, I'd lost her again to the arms of the person I considered a brother.

Before I got away with what I felt, I realised that I already love her.

She was enchanting, and I never stood a chance.

.

.

 _When I raised a white flag to myself, I assured you, you really are important to me._

She was precious to me. I didn't know what to do anymore. I wanted to pull her into an embrace, but the only thing that refrain me from doing so, was the vision of my friend in my mind. I value this friendship I have with him enough to choose him over my own self.

But I wouldn't hold myself up if something ever happen, even if it may seem selfish.

When the news about her getting into a car accident, I was agitated. My fingers trembled, as Karin held my hands. It didn't calm me down. I couldn't think of anything else than to find her; to save her. Without hesitations, I followed in suit.

It was unthinkable to do such thing, before the start of my final examination, but I'd rather risk it all, than to sit there and died of thinking of what might have already happened.

I'd rather see her with my own eyes, than to wait for eternity to do me the favour.

I couldn't wait for that.

I went out, putting aside Karin's pleads for me to come back.

.

.

He was already there.

He was already there, holding her hand close to his mouth, leaving traces of kisses.

I swallowed the very scene in front of me. I should've known from the start that I'd always be the second person to her. I should've reminded myself that it was still Naruto in the end, no matter how important I seemed like to her.

It was still him.

It will always be him.

But no matter how stupid I might probably look like, that wouldn't still erase the fact that I wasn't even able to get into her aid when she needed someone most. She have seen me as a brother, but I couldn't do anything else to save her.

To top it all, I was late to even started.

I stared down, I wasn't feeling better, but I couldn't care less.

What's important is... she is fine.

.

.

I averted my eyes alongside the buttons, waiting patiently at the beep of the elevator. When the sound came off, I went out to the counter to write my name on the list. A simple nod of acknowledgment was my usual greeting on the nurse, who seemed to expect my every day visit.

It was a one week stay in the hospital. Though she was already healing, she needed rest from her tight schedule. It was a usual visit after class, when school works were finished. I'd bring her bouquet of tulips.

That was her favourite, and I think, it somehow suit her.

I smiled, when she would welcome me with her bubbly smile, and charming sense of humour. She wouldn't stop there, sometimes, I'd go home late listening to the words she wanted to say. She would tell me how much she missed her professors, her night duties, and Naruto.

It shouldn't surprise me, and it shouldn't make me feel as though my presence was any less to her.

But I should've known from the start, that whatever I do, it'd still be him whom she'd say in the end.

I sometimes wondered, if I had been doing this for my own satisfaction, or for her sake? I didn't know the answer.

All I knew was, when I wasn't listening to her, one day when I paid her a visit, she reached for my hand, and held it close to the beating of her chest.

She was staring at me, and if I had been careless, I would've forgotten the value of friendship. It moved me to think that she cared for me just as much as she was for Naruto.

At least, I knew I have a special place on her.

"If there had been something bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me. You've done so much for me, I couldn't thank you enough, but the least I can do is to be your friend." She held me close, and I couldn't understand why I just can't be with her. I was at ease when she gently clung onto my hand.

I didn't plan for this.

"Sakura," a hesitant; "thank you."

She was my saving grace.

.

.

The last one week wouldn't have been enough. It would never be.

My last remaining year of college had been significant to me. It was probably one of the things I treasured. But I didn't want to leave, maybe because there were things I needed to say first.

I wasn't the one who comply to what I wanted to say, even though how much it urged me to say it.

Sakura's words were encouraging, but it left me to think that, at some point, it was also a disapproval to whatever I'd say to her.

It was stupid! I never wanted anything than to leave what I feel for her behind. But I wanted to say. I wanted her to be aware of it. I wanted her to think of me as how I think of her. I wanted to confuse her. I wanted her thoughts to be filled of me.

When she's confused, I'd snatch her, and I wished that she'd choose me in the end.

For once, I wanted to be selfish.

No matter how wrong it may seemed like, I wanted to try. I wanted to risk even if the chances were slim.

I should've refrained myself from the beginning.

But I figured that I'd still never stand a chance from refraining myself.

She was a mistake I wanted to take a risk, but I couldn't.

Because Naruto was my best friend.

.

.

It was the moment before the commencement, I searched for her among the crowd.

She was nowhere to be found.

When I was called out on the stage to make a speech, I realised something. I never wanted this to end.

"...for the four years, I didn't expect it'd be this important, until today. I was taught of things I never knew I'd still be capable of doing so. For the remaining years I've stayed, I didn't want to expect much, but this person gave me more than enough. I never wanted to leave yet. But I'll see you when I'm back."

I changed my mind.

And, I wished she was listening to me right now.

I knew, she wasn't the type to figure out in between the lines, but I wished she got what I meant. I wished she knew that it was her, because after this speech, I'd go to her to say what I needed to say.

She told me before that I could say whatever there is on my mind. I have her consent. She had to know this before it is late, because if not now, then when will?

I couldn't care less on to what would they think of me. I couldn't care less of what would they say. I couldn't care less about Naruto. Because for once, I wanted to think of my own self.

I wasn't betting, but I was hoping that maybe she wanted me too. It was, nevertheless, a leap of faith.

After the speech, I went to find her. She would be happy. No, she should be happy to see me, because it was always her that gets excited to see I did a good job.

Holding gently the bouquet of flowers that I meant to give her, I approached her, when I saw her sitting by the fountain edge.

I shouldn't be feeling anxious, but I was, for some reason. I breathed in to ease myself.

I didn't want to back down. But I stopped halfway through, when I saw her drenched face.

She was crying.

I frowned, as I hid the flowers behind me, and took the empty space beside her.

I watched her, as she shivered in pain. She was so fragile. I felt my chest tightened, I didn't know what to do. I instantly wanted to snatch her into my arms; just to hold her. I wanted her to clung to me.

But I resisted, instead, "What happened?"

She averted her gaze to mine; her eyes were red, and she was ventilating. A scene I couldn't stand on seeing.

I was actually waiting for my body to involuntarily betray me like how it usually does. But it didn't happen, instead, I sat there and listened to her. I didn't hug her. But I did let her say what was bothering her.

They had a fight. It was a moment of misunderstandings. They misunderstood one another. I should be feeling glad, but I wasn't. This should be the chance to steal her away from him, but that didn't happen.

How could I, when she was completely lost to the world.

I went to find Naruto. I wanted to tell him how much of an idiot he is. He let the person, I treasured most, cry. I wanted to scold him. I wanted him to realise the person he was losing. I was so furious, and if I hadn't been on my senses, I would've probably beat him.

Until I saw him, standing on the pavement.

For some reason, all the indignation I had been restraining, started to fade.

I wasn't at ease. But he was still my best friend.

I handed over the bouquet I had forgotten.

"Give it to her. Tulips are her favourite."

.

.

They reconciled.

Sakura loves him so much. And, same goes for Naruto.

I leave no space to interfere with them.

Though, the only mistake I had, was to insist what I feel against her strong feelings for Naruto.

I have longed realised that it wasn't about Naruto, it was about doubting what Sakura felt for him.

I wasn't intelligent enough to figure that out.

But what is important now, is her happiness even though it wasn't me.

.

.

They're engaged now.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoy this as before. Now, kindly please leave a lovely review. Thank you, guys. Love lots, Ami. And, oh by the way, if, and only if I reached 10 reviews, I might consider writing a second chapter about the other characters.


	2. Hinata's

Disclaimed. AU

Written from the other character's different perspectives. I've used some original dialogues from the manga itself, should've noticed it sooner, since the first part.

Originally written back in 2013, and I've never felt so obliged to follow my intuition to write another chapter for it.

 _Hinata's POV_

* * *

 **Importance**

by: you are my math

 _\- Love is not self-seeking -_

. . .

I live the rest of my life thinking that we have different stories to tell.

If only we think beyond of what we see, we would know that all of us have different perspectives to see.

Back then, I was a timid, wallflower person. I didn't have any friends to begin with. I was an introvert, and I never wanted to socialise with the others. It was a difficult task for me to do so, despite being raised into a well-known clan.

I was the heiress, but they doubted me. I was treated well, but it was ironic to think that people around me didn't.

And that was when he came.

When I felt like giving up, he was there.

"Leave her alone!" Was his first words he uttered in front of me—in front of the people who despised me. When they hit him, I was quick to get into his aid. But he sheltered me, holding me close to his chest, as he took the full comeback hit from the person.

I watched as he protected me. He didn't let even a scratch to land at me. He protected me in any way a person can be saved. At that moment, father's words were seemed to be so true to me, I was indeed useless, I couldn't do anything.

But then he looked at me. That was my first time of seeing a bright sapphire eyes. Without having full control of what I've felt at that time, I felt warm liquid on my cheeks. I soon realised that I was already crying from the reason I wouldn't know.

"Eh? Why? Are you hurt? You didn't get struck by their hit. Did you?" His voice was gentle, it was calming. I would never get tired of hearing it. But what took me aback most was, he didn't care about his swollen face, nor his fresh wounds on his arm.

His top priority was me.

I was dumbfounded for I didn't even know his name to begin with.

When I couldn't blurt out coherent words, he held my face so I would look at him once again. "Hey, are you okay?"

His face was so close to mine. I felt my face warmed, as I nodded absently.

I sniffed. He laughed. "Don't cry. A girl shouldn't cry, c'mon." He reached for the hem of his uniform to wipe my tears from my face. "Let's go! Teacher Iruka must have been waiting for us!" He grabbed my free hand, as he led the way.

I was 8 at that time, and I didn't understand why my heart ached, despite the happiness I have.

It was my first time I've felt my importance to someone.

.

.

It wasn't long till I came to learn who he was.

We went in the same junior high in Tokyo. For the 2 years, he was in the same class as mine. At first, I thought, he wouldn't recognise me, but when he started talking to me, I realised that it was just me who thought that, maybe, he may have forgotten my existence.

He knew me by face, not by name. But gradually, he learned to know who I was. It came by surprise to me, when he addressed me by my first name without any honourifics. It was our very first conversation, regardless of that time he saved me from bullies, after he changed school, and came back 3 years later.

Despite my natural timid behaviour, we became good friends.

"Naruto-kun," I was hesitant—always. And, I wondered if I could really overcome this meekness I have whenever I'm with him, someday in my life.

He gave me his attention, with his usual bright smile. "Hinata?" He was always considerate to me.

"Good luck on your competition." I was in my frailest voice, but I wished that he'd hear me.

I didn't know the next thing that happened, when I was suddenly in his arms. My heart rattles; I couldn't breathe. It didn't take a second, but it felt forever. I was lost of words, just like always.

"Thanks, Hinata!" He let go. I was left breathless.

"A person like you, I really like."

I prayed to God that whatever this feeling might be is, I thought, it must be true.

Because only Him would know this admiration I have for my friend.

.

.

I never thought it'd grew by the time we entered high school.

Although, I was contented of admiring him from afar, he and I, for some reason, have built a bond that only our connection with each other would held. I was changed when I met him. I learned to stand up for myself, and just maybe, I thought for a second, that maybe I also learned to love my flawed self.

We got each other's back, until _she_ came.

That was the beginning of change when his focus shifted from our friendship to her very existence.

We were in high school when I met her. For years, I was confident to think that he doesn't have anyone he likes. For years, I thought he wouldn't share that look he has for me to anyone else.

But I was wrong. I might have probably assumed things beforehand. Maybe it was only my self-satisfaction that feed my ego enough.

For years, I thought that the only person who suited his personality was me. I was guilty over this feeling of selfish desires.

She was charming, beautiful, bold, pure, and bright. Not only I was completely different from her, but I was the opposite of her, I was far from being close to her image. She can have any boy she wanted. But she has him instead.

I've never felt so insecure with my own self.

.

.

It was Sakura-san who approached me first, when Naruto-kun introduced me to her.

Regardless of what I felt, she was a good person to start with. She knew what else to talk about. She never ran out of ideas to talk about. It made me to think that she was the female version of Naruto-kun, but with such femininity, and openness which I could never attain to myself.

I disregard what I felt at that time, and decided to be friends with her, because if she was the person he chose—even though he hasn't yet officially admitted, I could see by the way he looked at her—then she must've been more than what a person meets in the eye.

I learned that she was the first person Naruto-kun met when he urgently needed to change school when we were still grade schoolers.

It became clear to me, for some reason.

I knew Naruto-kun had problems to share at that time. He had been through a lot of hardships, even when he wouldn't say something, back when I first met him. I thought, maybe she was the only one who could help him out. Maybe she was the sole person who understood him, and eased him when he needed someone most.

Because I didn't think I would have done a better job myself if he ever stayed.

I was so much of a coward back then.

.

.

I have longed accepted my despondent defeat.

But I did long for an upside down event. It didn't happen.

They became official, and I'd be lying to God if I told Him that I was genuinely happy in front of them. A part of me, perhaps, were glad that he had found the right person, but the other part of me was dying.

No matter how long I might have been in love with him compared to her, I was still no match of how strong her feelings she had for him.

That was why I thought for myself that they deserved to be with each other. It didn't come as a wonder to me that after years of courtship and adjustments to one another, they, indeed, ended up engaged.

I cried a few times after knowing that, maybe because deep down I knew, I was still waiting for that very selfish thought. I hated myself for that.

But he had already helped me enough.

He made me to a new person with a few turns.

He protected me so many times.

My childhood had became better than I would've expected it to be before.

And, he made me feel how important I could become to someone— _to him_.

I think, now isn't the right time to think about my selfish desires. It's time to think first of him once and for all. Because that isn't the thing I wasn't so willing to give to him before.

.

.

I went to France for a change.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **A/N:** It was shorter than I'd have expected it to be. I, somehow, had this entire sketch of what should've happened here, but I was too caught up on the idea of how to put those into words. Thus, eventually losing my motivation on the process so.

Anyway, for my reviewers, readers, and all, I'd just like to say that I'm not putting down any ships here. I actually love SasuSaku, and NaruHina for the most part, would've even considered those as my otps, tbh. But, ofc, I sort of have this kind of _fetishness_ on things about unrequited love, _so_ , you get the point. I like NaruSaku, too, as brotps.

Please be thoughtful, people! It's one of the least difficult things to do, really.


	3. Karin's

Disclaimed. AU.

The third part is a narration and it will revolves to Karin's perspective. And the _italization_ of those words indicates the present time, please be known.

* * *

 **Importance**

by: you are my math

 _\- But I loved him first -_

 _. . ._

He wasn't listening when I told him to ease down. His eyes were focused elsewhere but mine; completely lost in thoughts, probably even having a silent argument against his will, and against what he really felt at that time.

I should've known.

"She will be fine, just focus on this, Sasuke." I tried, holding his hand with mine. It was the best I could offer regardless of how vain it may ended up.

He wasn't listening to me, my words wouldn't reach him, but he didn't remove my hand from his; too caught up. "Sasuke. Sasuke, hey," I knew Naruto was already there, I was certain of it. Why couldn't he just understand that? My cousin wouldn't let her in that situation alone, so I knew, and I had to keep it with myself.

That was also the reason why I couldn't just let Sasuke to leave. I couldn't let him see what was there to begin with. I didn't want him to regret what he was planning to do. Because no matter how much I wished for him to realize their relationship, I didn't want him to feel any less of what he actually deserved.

But, I couldn't catch up onto what happened when he suddenly slipped his hand away from mine. "Sasuke!"

"Sasuke," I repeated despite myself. "You might not want to find her! Please, Sasuke!"

He left without uttering a word. He couldn't care less about our professor's cussing at his lack of respect and absurdity; nor on my pleas of my own indignity.

I was so much of an idiot to let him slip away. I didn't want him to be in pain.

I didn't want him to see them together.

.

.

When I first met her, I worked on a part time job; and was an undergrad, senior high school student.

The obvious thing any person would've noticed first was her undeniably wide forehead. Well, I doubt it, majority of the people she met might have probably, in some way, noticed her pink locks first, than her own forehead. But she's pretty, whatever the case is.

She handed me her drink, slid her bill on the counter, and left. I couldn't care less though, she was on the phone, that was why. She did not even suppress the smile across her lips.

That familiar expression on her face, I noted, kind of reminded me of myself when I talk to someone I'd want to waste my time with.

I watched as she pushed the door forward with her body. But before she completely left, she glanced over from her shoulder to me; "oh, I forgot," I was caught off guard on the process, when she smiled at me the brightest. "Thanks."

I hardly even did anything relevant. And, it wouldn't take even a 6 year old kid to notice that she was in total good mood. But I appreciated her politeness.

The second meeting wasn't what I was expecting for it to be.

I eventually figured out that the woman I met several days ago in my workplace was someone I didn't know would be a part of the family someday... or not... I wouldn't know. It was the first time of Naruto to introduce someone like her to the family.

I was used to Hinata-san's often visits in the house. Well, all of us in the family were. We almost even thought those two best of friends were official, since there was no one Naruto needed to introduce to us, than Hinata-san herself. But who would have thought that it wasn't the case at all? Sakura's very existence to me, and perhaps to the family also, were unexpected to say at least.

That might also explain why Hinata-san's occasional visits in the house idled into a halt, too.

I shrugged. It wasn't my life to begin with. So whoever my cousin would choose—though, I doubt the choosing part, since there was none to choose to even begin with—it'd be best to give my regard to both of them. I soon realised that, girl best friend is far different than the real girlfriend.

"It was nice to meet you, I'm Sakura." She held out her hand for a handshake, which I gladly took, in return.

She didn't recognise me, but I recognised her. Who wouldn't, with her pink locks, and huge forehead? Sure, as hell, anyone would. "Karin." She, once again, gave me that smile she had given me several days ago.

For a moment, I think she would be a good cousin-in-law.

But I still preferred Hinata-san.

.

.

 _It was several weeks ago after they announced they're engaged._

 _I met Sakura on my way back to my apartment. As usual, she was the friendly one, who has a friend tagging along with her. I shifted my gaze to the other way, quite avoiding her very self approaching my direction. I even almost pretended that I was rummaging something in my bag._

 _Somehow the thought of meeting her after all those things that happened was difficult to me. I didn't want to meet her yet, not until I've calmed myself down first. But I should've known that avoiding her was impossible to do so._

 _So, whatever the reason I've came up to myself, my plan, still, didn't happen._

 _"Karin-san?"_

 _I was quick to abide on her voice, while subtly looking as though I was surprised. "Oh, hi, what're you doing here?" I wasn't smart enough to know my words, plainly because I just didn't care at all._

 _She gave me her familiar smile. A smile that I wouldn't know if still held a sincere gesture. I traveled down, and took a glimpse of her engagement ring. "Hmm? I was just about to head at Tsunade-shishō's office in the library with my friend."_

 _I nodded at her friend, and smiled._

 _I stared back at her, she was always the ever so polite, bubbly person I've known—I wondered if what she portrayed outside was still similar to the real her inside. I wouldn't know._

 _Her engagement ring, though, I noted, it wasn't as grandeur as I expected for it to be._

 _It was unlikely for Naruto to give a plain one. But who was I to judge?_

 _Who was I to say the opposite just to make myself good? After all, that the same engagement ring, she wears, should be the sole reason why I should be feeling joyous now._

 _She gave me a chance to prove myself to someone. But that wouldn't still erase the fact that I was competing on a very lame reason with someone who wouldn't even gave their best, and yet kept on winning the battle whatever the situation was._

 _"I see..." My reply was short, uncaring. I looked down on her hands again, contemplating the years we've known each other now. I could say..._

 _My votes had always been to Hinata-san—even before all these things have started, that wouldn't change—but for some reason, I was glad that Sakura met my cousin first, before Sasuke could even meet her in the university. For some reason, I was glad to put my trust on the stronghold of loyalty she possessed towards my cousin, because on that moment on, I knew Sakura wouldn't easily let go of Naruto._

 _"Are you all right, though? You don't look so well." I felt her palm on my forehead._

 _I hardly moved. "Ah, yes, just tired, I supposed. How was Naruto by the way? Have he called you already?"_

 _"Mhm, yes, just recently. He said he missed us already, like it wasn't the obvious thing, ever. He also sent me a lot of pictures. Did he, too, to you?"_

 _Halfheartedly, I smiled. "Yes, he did. Though, some of those were kind of blurry."_

 _"Couldn't have said it better! Typical of him. But some of those shots were still on point, I couldn't argue. Indeed, Paris has always been my favourite."_

 _"Then follow him." It involuntarily slipped through, really, I wasn't being so careful, should've refrained myself sooner. But it just felt so right to just tell her that._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I mean, follow him, and just stay with him. I knew he really wishes to see Paris, France with you, too."_

 _"If that has been that easy, then I would've already flew my way there. But I still have remaining one year left to graduate." A paused. "But hey let's look at the brighter side, it's just a year. What could possibly go wrong within a year?"_

 _Anything could happen in a year. Feelings may vary; he might meets someone better—but I doubt, still, the chances are not impossible to come true. But in all, what I just wanted to say was..._

 _I might also lose this only chance I have against you._

 _I couldn't afford that to happen._

.

.

Although, I didn't bother to, I still came to learn things about her.

I wasn't fond of her that much though, unlike the relationship I had built with Hinata-san—given the nature of her reserved, and gentle personality; but, really, I wouldn't know why it somehow bothered me, I didn't know if it were because I preferred the woman who first came into the picture, or simply because Sakura's personality and mine wouldn't complement together.

But, there were still times when Sakura would initiate a talk, and as a well-mannered person, I would, of course, comply. I respect, appreciate and treat her as though she belongs to the family, too. I wasn't that much of a hostile person.

As a matter of fact, I was actually glad that she was here. She was the sole reason, why I often see that smile on Naruto's face. She made him happy, and that alone was enough for me as his cousin.

So, when she got accepted to the same university we were in, I was happy. For the most part? Yes, I was with all honesty.

I acknowledged her efforts, and she proved her worth, not only for Naruto, but as well to his family. It was going well, and I might gradually learn to confide myself to her existence.

That, until she met Sasuke.

I did pay an attention, but I wasn't worried; Not a chance at all, since I've already made a mental agreement to myself to trust Sakura enough.

But given her bright, and pure personality, I should've expected that there would comes a time where Sasuke would eventually fall for her. So hard; I could see the way he cared for her, even if she wasn't around.

I could see how he gave his attention to whatever she would say. I shouldn't feel threatened, but I couldn't help but to feel as though my pride was humiliated.

I eventually realised that I was small compared to her. I shouldn't have let this happened.

I met him first.

I met Sasuke first. I knew things about him, even before she did. I met him first, but never in my life he did give me his attention, but to her. I met, and love him, whereas she didn't.

So, even if it was unintentional, why did she have to steal those away?

It wasn't like I didn't understand, but her friendly attitude gave him a wrong green signal of a go. She could've just won the title of miss congeniality instead, it would've been a lot better.

I didn't hate myself for not being like her though, I wouldn't degrade myself that much for the sake of admitting that she was better than me. I knew exactly my worth, but what annoyed me was the fact that the only option I could do was to risk my pride just for my own assurance that she wouldn't fall in love with him in return.

Even if there was no assurance at all, in the end.

But how could one know? Tables might turn, and I might found myself on his own thoughts someday.

It was only a matter of time.

.

.

It was months after their graduation, when Naruto have decided to go to Paris, France to pursue and accept the recommendation of his outstanding works, Sakura was left in Japan to continue her major.

It was also after they had a fight. I didn't know the details but I was certain it was about my cousin's sudden migration to France. It was unfair to think it so in Sakura's part, but I thought it was the least thing he can do to compensate the years he had stayed with the Uchihas as their being adopted son long before he met his biological parents.

It was complicated turned out events, and I didn't care for the most part of it.

But if you were to ask me, I am thoroughly concerned to my cousin. It must have been so hard for him, even though we were not that close as relatives.

And though it may sounded as though it was for my own sake that I've been doing all of these, I'd come clean and say I'd support him whatever the case would be.

I was just wishing that Sasuke may someday forget about what he felt towards Sakura, because even if how much he sees the situation in a different angle, he'd still lose her in the end.

And even though I've loved Sasuke so much, I'd still choose to support my cousin in the end.

Because I knew for the fact, that Sasuke deserved someone better.

Someone better; someone, who he didn't have to push himself into.

.

.

I learned not to give in anymore.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading through this. I enjoyed writing this because I loved writing the different perspectives of these characters.

Oh, btw, my preliminaries have just began, so maybe a review or two won't hurt. Encourage me! Love y'all.


End file.
